World's Still Spinning
by bellakitse
Summary: "World is still spinning. I got plenty of time now…" *Set the Monday after Doomsday Confessions*


Title: World's Still Spinning

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Genre: Humor/Romance

Word Count:

Summary: "World is still spinning. I got plenty of time now…" *Set the Monday after Doomsday Confessions*

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

A/N: Follow up to 'Doomsday Confessions' because Sarcastic_Fina is an evil genius and her brain is a magical world of prompts and awesome dialogue. If this is good, praise her.

_**Sam: **__"Dude... Since when are you and Rachel...?"__**  
>Puck: <strong>__"World was gonna end... Had to get the girl."  
><em>_**Artie: **__"Preach."__**  
>Finn: <strong>__"What? But-But- You __said__-"  
><em>_**Mike: "**__Y'know, it's really kinda your fault, Finn... If you didn't bring it up, he might not've found the balls to finally get her back." Offers a fist-pound to Puck. "Congrats, man. Took you long enough."__**  
>Puck: <strong>__"Whatever. World's still spinning. I got plenty of time now..."__** – **_**Sarcastic_Fina**

… … …

He's grinning like an unbelievable idiot; he can feel it in the way his cheeks ache. He's a happy guy; he's got his girl at his side. He's happier still that a smiling Puck seems to scare the unholy crap out of the McKinley masses. To think he has spent so much time perfecting his scowl and yet it's a flash of his pearly whites that seems to make them all think he's seconds from taking them all out. He grins in Jewfro's direction as he waited for Rachel to find the book she needed for her next class, snorting under his breath as the little creep let out a startled yelp and walks face first into an open locker.

"Nice." He whispers to himself happily.

"What?" Rachel asks him, taking her head out of her locker to look up at him.

"Nothing, Baby." He tucks her hair behind her ear, taking a moment to smooth it over her shoulders as he kisses her nose, laughing when she wrinkles it at him. "You look nice today."

She looks down to check herself out. She's wearing a fuzzy sweater in lilac which was her usual style, but today she's wearing that little black skirt she wore the day she helped him clean up from his first slushie facial. He still remembers the way it rode up as she sat on his lap, the feel of her silky thigh under his hands. The memory of it kept him occupied for months after she dumped him. Luckily, he didn't have to fall back on the fading memory now that he had fresher ones of the last two days where his hand had spent the majority of the time under her itty-bitty skirts. Best weekend _ever_!

She smiles bashfully, rolling her eyes at him. "Noah."

"You're right, nice doesn't cover it." He whispers hotly against her ear, his hand tracing the waistline of her skirt, a slow spreading smile covering his face as she lets out a little sound. He won't mind spending most of his weekends hearing sounds like that, too. "You look so fucking hot, Baby! What color underwear are you wearing?"

"Noah!" She exclaims, her face bright red, her eyes moving quickly over the crowded hallway searching to see if anyone was aware of their conversation.

"Come on…" He urges, his lips twitching as she lets out another small sound while trying to clear her throat. Getting his girl hot and bothered is his new favorite hobby. "Hmm?"

"It matches my sweater." She whispers, her gaze foggy as she stares up at him. He has her pressed against her locker with his hands at either side of her, next to her head caging her in. The way her hands now grips is belt buckle, pulling him closer, tells him that she doesn't notice or simply doesn't care that more and more classmates are sending them surprised looks.

"Mmm," He licks his lips and leans down to place a kiss right under her jaw, following the line to her chin. "Pretty. Do I get a peak later?"

She blushes again but her brown eyes sparkle with mischievousness and he wonders how people don't notice _this_ girl. "If you're a good boy."

"Hmm," He hums against her skin, smiling as she lets out a high girlish giggle. "I'll be the best behaved Jew, I know how to be."

"No offense, Sweetie, but that doesn't mean much." She teases, letting out a squeak when he gives her a playful spank. "Noah, we're in public!"

He snorts at the fact that she's only now remembering this after much of their display of affection is over; still, he looks around and while the hall isn't as crowed as before, there is still a good amount of students lingering, sneaking looks their way and whispering no doubt about the obvious change in their statues. "It makes it kinda hot doesn't it, Baby?"

She rolls her eyes at him but still smiles as she goes on her toes to brush her lips against his unshaved cheek and then ducks under his arm.

Walking away, she calls out. "I'll see you later, go to class!"

"Bossy!"

She turns to him a few feet away, her eyebrow arched. "Good boys get rewards!"

There's no doubt in the minds on anyone who is listening what she means.

_Damn_. He's smiling like an idiot again.

… … …

He's fiddling with his guitar with Kurt after class in the music room waiting for the rest of the guys; they left Rachel in the auditorium where the girls have set up shop for the boys against girls mash-up they are still working on.

"So, you and Diva, huh?" Kurt breaks in from the piano.

He looks up at the small boy who is studying him like a bug under a microscope. "Yeah."

"You know," Kurt says getting up from the bench. "Rachel and I had a rough start but now we are BFF, she's my musical soul mate…you understand?"

He gives the boy who he sent to dumpers time and time again a real long look; he's impressed that there isn't a hint of fear in the boy even when they both knew a silent threat has just been issued. "Yeah, bro, I understand."

"Good!" Kurt says, his face changing from serious to cheery in an instant. "I'm glad, I think Puckleberry is way better for Rach than Finchel… you have my support."

He shakes his head but smiles. When he's about to say thanks, he's interrupted by Sam and Finn, Artie being pushed in by Mike.

"Finally!" Kurt exclaims. "We need to get started, I saw a sneak peek at the girls set and it's _killer_, we need to bring our 'A' game."

Kurt turns to him. "Don't think because you're with the lead that she's going to go easy on you, Rachel will crush us and not a flash of that handsome smile of yours or your 'guns' is going to stop her."

He nods in agreement and picks up his guitar again, but as he looks up at his friends he can see the questions on their faces and he just knows it going to be another gap fest. Crap.

"Dude," Sam starts, taking a seat a row down, pulling his own guitar on his lap. "People are taking about this morning, since when are you and Rachel…?"

He smirks at the blond boy and shrugs. "World was going to end…had to get the girl."

He sees the understanding in all their eyes and knows they get that it's their conversation in this very room on Friday about doomsday that set him in motion.

"Preach!" Artie says, grinning at him like a true bro. '_Partie_' for the win; he knew his boy would have his back.

"What!" Finn exclaims and he lets out a tired sigh at the tirade that is coming his way. "But…but…You _said_…"

"Y'know," Mike cuts in before Finn can continue, a small smirk playing on his lips as he sits next to him. "It's really kinda your fault, Finn... If you didn't bring it up, he might not've found the balls to finally get her back."

Mike turns to him with a teasing grin, holding up his fist for a pound. "Congrats, Man."

He rolls his eyes at the teasing at his expense but has to grin back at the Asian boy.

"Whatever." He says as the door of the music room opens and Rachel is standing there smiling shyly at him.

"We finished early." She says, looking only at him. "You want to get out of here?"

He gets up before she finishes her sentence and walks over to her, leaning down to kiss her. He ignores the disgruntled sound Finn lets out behind them and he's glad she does too as she deepens the kiss for a moment.

"I've been a good boy." He says to her, enjoying the laugh she lets out.

"Then you get your reward." She murmurs as she takes his hand.

He looks back at his friends. Artie is giving him thumbs up. Kurt is looking at them as if they are star-crossed lovers on a Broadway play. Sam just shakes his head smiling and Mike gives them his easy cool Asian look. They all ignore a pouting Finn; he hasn't started screaming or punching him so he can't be _that_ upset.

He shrugs at them, a huge idiot smile on his face once again. "World is still spinning. I got plenty of time now…"


End file.
